ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Children In War
''Last Children in War ''is a 2020 British-American live-action/drama film loosely based on A Series of Unfortunate Events and Nurse Matilda taking place in the second world war. It stars Rowan Atkinson, Connor Ball, Tom Holland, Bradley Simpson, Raphael Lau, Zoe Tria, James McVey and Tristan Evans. Plot James McCarthy was a British world war 2 veteran and is narrating the lives of the Thompson and Winston children. 15-year-old inventor, Thomas 'Tom' Stanley Thompson, his 14-year-old bibliophile brother Bradley 'Brad' William Thompson, their 13-year-old athletic and studious brother, Raphael James Thompson, and their 12-year-old sister, Zoe Isabelle Thompson with all of her brother's talents but with an unusually artistic mind are orphaned when their parents were killed in the battlefield. Thomas Beckham, the family's banker tells them to move from their home in London to the countryside in Scotland to live with their uncle, Roman Thompson and his unusual polymath son, Connor John Thompson. However, things get bad while staying in their uncle's place. After all these events, the children met Australian orphans, 17-year-old inventor, Michael Gordon Winston, his 16-year-old bibliophile brother, Calum Thomas Winston, their 15-year-old polymath and creative twins, Troy Melvin Winston and Wendy Jane Winston and their cousin around Michael's age, Luke Robert Winston in boarding school. Together, they need to escape their uncles, Roman Thompson and Kemp Winston and stop them from chasing after their fortune. Cast Tom Holland as Thomas Stanley 'Tom' Thompson, a 15-year-old inventor and student who is the eldest of the Thompson siblings. '''Bradley Simpson '''as Bradley William 'Brad' Thompson, a 14-year-old researcher and student who is the second eldest of the Thompson siblings. '''Raphael Lau '''as Raphael James Thompson, a 13-year-old athlete and student who is the second youngest of the Thompson siblings. '''Zoe Tria '''as Zoe Isabelle Thompson, an unusually talented 12-year-old girl with all of her brothers' talents who is the youngest of the Thompson siblings. '''Connor Ball '''as Connor John Thompson, a cousin of the Thompson siblings who might be around Tom or Brad's age. '''Rowan Atkinson '''as Roman Thompson, Connor's dad and Tom, Brad, Raphael and Zoe's uncle and legal guardian. '''James McVey '''as James McCarthy, a veteran of the second world war and the narrator of the story. '''Tristan Evans '''as Thomas Beckham, a family banker who keeps the Thompson fortune. '''Ian McKellen '''as Kemp Winston, Luke's dad and Michael, Calum, Troy and Wendy's uncle and legal guardian. '''Michael Clifford '''as Michael Gordon Winston, a 17-year-old inventor and student who is the eldest of the Winston siblings. '''Calum Hood '''as Calum Thomas Winston, a 16-year-old researcher and student who is the second eldest of the Winston siblings. '''Troye Sivan '''as Troy Melvin Winston, a 15-year-old polymath student who is the second youngest of the Winston siblings and Wendy's older twin brother. '''Wengie '''as Wendy Jane Winston, a 15-year-old artist and student who is the youngest of the Winston siblings and is Troy's younger twin sister. '''Luke Hemmings '''as Luke Robert Winston, a cousin of the Winston children who might be around Michael or Calum's age. Production Development While James McVey was having a break on tour, he decided that he, along with his band members should be in a movie. He couldn't think of a plot for the movie so Tristan suggested Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events. They were also part of the Undertale Cast choir and the cast of The Darkest Awakening so they were joined by Zoe Tria and Raphael Lau who are both directors and writers. They also got the rights from Daniel Handler, the writer of A Series of Unfortunate Events and he agreed to do the screenplay. According to McVey, he was originally going to set the story in the Victorian-era in the 19th century. But due to budget problems and that the Victorian outfits are too complicated, Tria and Lau suggested that they should set the story to the 1940s during the second world war coming up with the title, Last Children In War. Filiming started on December 2019. Set Up The film is set in London, England, United Kingdom and Edinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom. The set was originally going to be in Birmingham, England or Aberdeen, Scotland. Post-Production Post-production is on January 2020. It is announced that the film will be PG due to elements that are not meant for younger children. Rating The film is rated PG due to elements that are not pleasant and are not meant for younger children. Release Theatrical Release * May 7 2020- United States, Canada, United Kingdom * May 17 2020- Australia, New Zealand Digital Release * April 7 2020- Netflix, Download * April 17 2020- DVD, Blue-Ray Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:British films Category:American films Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action